My Lips Are Sealed
by CubicleOfThoughts
Summary: The sequel to Don't Tell.  This story takes place a year and a half after Don't Tell left off.  Full of action, romance, adventure and so much more.  Please read and review. Thank you all so much!
1. Prologue

I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

><p>"Clare, honey?" Helen's voice rang through the room as she sat in shock watching her teenage daughter woke up from a massive surgery. Slowly Clare's eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with her mom. Clare opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. She started to panic when she realized there was a tube in her windpipe.<p>

Clare thrashed around like a fish in a panic and Helen ran over to her and pressed the nurse's button a million times a minute. Not even ten seconds went by and a tall man nurse came in running. He looked at a now- woken up Clare and said,

"It is truly a miracle." He walked over to her and said to her calmly,

"Ms. Edwards, you need to calm down. We are going to check your oxygen levels and if it is good enough we will take out this highly uncomfortable tube. Okay?" Clare looked uncomfortable but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm going to pull on the tube and I want u to breathe out and cough, okay?" Clare nodded at the doctor and she started to pull on the tube. Clare did as told and breathed out and immediately when the tube came out fully she started to cough. A little blood came out as Clare coughed. Once she had to tube gone, the doctor handed her a glass of water and said,

"You are a true miracle. We were going to pull the plug today." Clare looked at her confused and whispered a subtle. "What?"

The next hour the doctor and her mom explained the whole situation. Clare couldn't comprehend how she had been in a coma for a whole year and a half now. She was eighteen and didn't even know it.

Clare thought to herself and looked down in frustration and anger. She looked at her mother and noticed her large stomach. Clare pointed to it and said,

"You're pregnant, mom?" Helen nodded and said,

"Yeah, Glen and I are having twins; you are going to be a big sister!" Clare couldn't help but smile at how happy her mom seemed to be.

Clare and Helen talked for a few more minutes before Clare said,

"Where's Eli?" Helen looked at Clare and then down at her twiddling thumbs before saying,

"He is living in protective services, Clare." Clare gasped and shed a tear before saying,

"So I will never see him again? Why is he in protective services when I'm not?" Helen looked at her extremely broken daughter and said,

"You will get to see him again, just not right now. And you are being protected highly here with heavy security and a nurse in here twenty-four seven." Helen explained to Clare.

Clare's POV:

Never see Eli again. That is what she meant. I know it! I lied down in my hospital bed and let a few tears slip until I broke into a violent sobbing cycle. My mom came over and tried to comfort me, but I just pushed her away and shook on my own terms. Why did Eli have to be put into protective services? I know Julia is the culprit of this whole mess, but what had happened after she came after me? What did she do to my Eli?

I pondered questions, and decided to look for answers after I was to be released next week. I was to stay in the house and have a guard there at all hours, but I could still use the computer and phone, and that was exactly what I was going to do.

Eli's POV:

"Eli, get back to work!" my boss' voice boomed throughout the restaurant. I walked over to a table and immediately started to clear off cups and plates and dirty silverware. _Oh how I missed my life, I missed Clare, I missed my family, and I miss it all. _

When the whole situation started, I thought Clare was going to die, I remember that night like it was yesterday.

_Flashback: The night of the accident._

"_Clare! Please wake up." I shook Clare a little and held her frail body as Julia loomed over us with a bloody knife ready to plunge it into my shaken body. I called an ambulance a minute earlier and I was waiting for them to arrive to take Clare away and hopefully so the cops could take Julia away as well._

_Blood streamed out of Clare's wound fast, I took my hoodie off and I pressed it tight against her wound and waited. Julia looked at us in a panic, and when the sound of the sirens blared through the neighborhood, Julia went into frenzy and grabbed the keys to my car and drove off. She sped down the street in the opposite direction of the sirens. I watched for a moment until Clare started to move a little and the paramedics took my precious girlfriend away. _

_That was the last time I saw her before I got put into this program. The cops made sure I was moved away into a new place where no one would recognize me or know what had happened. Only my family knew where I was, and Clare's mom had a general idea where, but not the official location. _

_Since I am over eighteen, my family was moved to a different place to keep them safe and I was put here. The police thought it would look less suspicious if we all were in different places. _

_It has been one year since I arrived here, Billings, Montana._

End of flashback.

I cleaned up the last table of the night and I moved to the back of the restaurant and placed the dirty dishes in the sink for the dishwasher man to clean. I went to the front of the restaurant and grabbed my things and checked my phone. The first thing I saw was I had a new message from… Helen?

I opened the text and it read,

_Clare's awake._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this is the prologue to the **_**My Lips Are Sealed. **_**It is the sequel to Don't Tell, and it will take place a year and a half after the end of the story. In this story, there will be some action, some heart ache, love, finding you, and so much more. It is a little different than the rest of my stories, but it will be worth it, I promise. I think out of the rest of my stories I will update this the most because I love writing it. Okay, if you would like chapter two, please give me five reviews. Thank you all so much! :)**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, I started this story/ sequel thinking; oh this will be an easy story to write. Well after I wrote the second chapter, I re-wrote it again and again, nothing seemed good enough and truly I have lost interest. I hope everyone understands. I am so sorry for any inconvenience. I will not be updating **_**My lips are sealed**_** anymore. So sorry guy! Love you all!**

**P.S: I have a new story coming out soon. This time I will update it on time.. maybe make a schedule for updates? I don't know but I am working hard on it. Okay, love you guys, again, I am so sorry!**


End file.
